Of True and Loyal Heart
by Negative Angel
Summary: Ferelden stands upon the brink of an alliance which could forever change its fate, but two brothers face both enemies foreign and domestic in making it reality. King Cailan and Prince Alistair must play a precarious balancing act which will test not only the strength of their characters, but their loyalties as well. To Ferelden, to their allies…and to each other. AU fic.
1. Brothers Against The World

_Hi everyone!_

 _Just a quick note at the start here, I haven't abandoned my other DA:O fic,_ _ **Shattered Soul.**_ _I'm just having a major block with it. What has happened, however, is a little plot bunny has grabbed on which I am hoping will re-inspire and kick start me again._

 _So…this is an idea which has been floating around for a little while and won't let go. After replaying DA:O yet again I couldn't help but think "I wonder what the relationship between Alistair and Cailan could have been", especially as we never saw them interact in-game. So, this is my little AU take on that idea._

 _So, there are a couple of things you'll all need to know._

 _1: Alistair's royal parentage has been recognised in this universe, but not until his later years. As such, he is not a Grey Warden (and as with my other fic,_ _ **Shattered Soul**_ _, he is 25, with Cailan at 30)._

 _2: My own nation of Nileesa does feature in this fic (Anyone who has read anything of_ _ **Shattered Soul**_ _will recognise pieces), but with one crucial difference. It was victorious in the Battle of Merlinne, so Arria stayed in Nileesa and didn't join the Grey Wardens._

 _3: The Blight does not happen in 9:30 Dragon (so does not feature in this fic)_

 _I don't expect this to be very long (ten to fifteen chapters I reckon), but I hope to make it a worthwhile read._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DA:O or any of its characters. I do however own all of my own characters and my own little nation of Nileesa.**

 _And on that note…I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Brothers Against The World**

From up above in his study, King Cailan watched Denerim's citizens going about their daily lives. He envied them, he envied how simple their lives were. Sure, being the King had its perks, but on days like today it truly did not feel like it. He had nobles to bicker with, trade negotiations to get headaches reading over…and generals to get criticised by. Loghain had just spent ten minutes ranting to him about his form when sparring and how the King was slacking, an accusation Cailan had not taken to lightly. After giving him a not so subtle indication of his feelings on the matter Cailan had stormed away and taken refuge in his chambers, while giving his chamberlain express orders not to allow anyone in. Not Loghain, not Anora, not anyone. He just wanted to stare…and wish.

The clicking of the door to his bedchamber had Cailan snarling and he swiftly slammed shut the door to his study, ensuring that whoever the imbecile chamberlain had allowed to slip past would get the hint they were entirely unwanted. When he heard the footsteps outside cease he hoped that would be the end of it; until a knock came at the door. He growled in his throat but froze when the pattern changed to one known by only one other. _It can't be…_

Cailan raced to the wooden impediment and threw it open, his jaw about falling open at seeing who was on the other side. "Alistair! How in the Maker's name are you back so fast?" he greeted with a hug, overjoyed to see his younger brother returned.

Alistair smiled before he pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "Well I know you are utterly hopeless without me around, as proven by you slamming out the world." Cailan shook his head and huffed, leading Alistair to laugh. "Nah, the Bannorn was being an even bigger pain in the ass than usual and most of them were just locked in petty squabbles, so I left Eamon to deal with it. He's more savvy than either of us when it comes to smoothing over feathers, neither of us really have the patience."

Cailan sniggered. "I can just see you rolling your eyes at all of them. I can remember our father being exactly the same in private." The brothers shared a smile, glad to be re-united. Considering their awkward start, the half-brothers had grown incredibly close in the five years since their bond being recognised.

Upon Maric's unexpected death his will was read to the Landsmeet by Arl Eamon, and the implications behind it had sent shockwaves throughout Ferelden. With the King's sudden death and Cailan not yet married, he had instructed in his will for his secret second son to be found: and recognised as Cailan's heir. Though Loghain had vehemently opposed such an action, both Eamon and Bann Teagan had declared not only their knowledge of Maric's illegitimate son, but also they knew where he was. It had taken a couple of months of negotiating with the Chantry to have Alistair released from their clutches, but it was eventually managed. Alistair's arrival had dramatically changed the dynamics in Ferelden and had become a major sore spot between Cailan, Loghain and Anora. The older man had felt the newly recognised Prince's station had undermined Anora's barely-begun status as Queen, she and Cailan having only been married a month before Alistair came to Denerim. Eamon had been the one to finally calm his ire, assuring Loghain that Alistair was insurance alone. The last thing Maric would have wanted was for the Theirin bloodline to die out, and if the worst should happen to Cailan, Alistair was the last.

Things had not started well for the two brothers. While Alistair was relieved to be free of the Chantry, the resentment he'd been met with by almost everyone in Denerim had him wondering whether he has simply traded one viper's pit for another, even nastier one. Cailan had resented his arrival, feeling that Maric had lacked faith in continuing their bloodline. Whether that was ever his intention was up for debate, but for the first month things had been decidedly frosty between Cailan and Alistair. The King made every effort to ignore his half-brother while Alistair just did his best to keep out of the way, while being instructed by Arl Eamon of what his new role entailed. It wasn't until Duncan returned to Ferelden after a meeting of the Grey Wardens that things truly began to change.

Cailan had overheard a conversation between the Warden Commander and the Prince – the older man having made a point of looking out for the younger Theirin since they journeyed from the monastery to Denerim together – and for the first time realised just who Alistair was. He'd heard tales and bits of information from the Chantry, but he'd never truly made the effort to get to know him. Alistair had mentioned to Duncan what a curse his blood was and how he didn't know whether being in Denerim was any better than the crippling loneliness he'd experienced in the Chantry. It was only then that Cailan saw that Alistair hadn't wanted this change: it had been thrust upon him as much as anyone else. He had no aspirations to the throne, no want to truly learn about governance and wished he could have vanished back into obscurity. Hearing his thoughts out loud had given Cailan a new perspective, and he had then made his presence known. Alistair had been shocked to see him, but Duncan saw the change in the King's eyes.

 _"_ _Alistair…I feel that maybe we have both gone about this the wrong way - with regard to our situation and our connection. Would you care for a fresh start?"_

That offering had changed everything, and the pair had realised they actually shared a lot beyond their physical similarities. Not the least of which was their mischievous streaks; Cailan thoroughly enjoyed it when Alistair had deemed he needed a break from reality. They had steadily become friends, and eventually each other's confidants. When Cailan needed someone to talk to, be it about the nonsense of politicking and grandstanding by the nobles or the odd spat with Anora, Alistair was there. And when someone made noises about Alistair's parentage or tried to corner him into doing something against his own will, Cailan made sure it was swiftly dealt with. Sure they got on each other's nerves often enough and fought viciously on occasion when they didn't agree, but when it came down to it they always had each other's backs.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was off losing my will to live? Or have you just been shutting the world out every day?" asked Alistair with a raised eyebrow, hinting at the slamming of the door.

Cailan snapped out of remembering and focused in on what his brother was saying. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a habit he'd picked up from Alistair over the years and laughed. "Well, no. I've been in here since Loghain decided my form and commitment were poor. After that I wasn't really in the mood to indulge in anyone's company."

Alistair chuckled. "I wonder why. I don't envy you for having Loghain as a father-in-law."

The King's eyes lit up. "Speaking of father-in-laws…your almost one is here right now."

The younger brother looked at Cailan in surprise. "Bryce is here? Since when?"

"I invited him, I've asked his advice on a couple of matters. He'll be here for the next couple of weeks I imagine." Cailan's smile brightened slightly. "Why don't we go see him? I imagine he'll be glad to see you."

"I'm surprised you didn't go speak to him after your spat with Loghain. You normally find any excuse for an opportunity to throw a couple of jibes about me towards Bryce."

Cailan laughed as he headed towards the door of his study. "True, but it's not half as much fun when you're not around to hear them." The King got an elbow to his ribs as Alistair caught up with him. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"That was the idea, genius. How did I end up with you as a brother again?"

"You can blame our father for that. If he hadn't decided that I couldn't be trusted with Ferelden's future on my own, well…I wonder where the pair of us would be right now."

Alistair smiled. "Yes, one can only wonder."

* * *

The pair wandered down to the Landsmeet chamber, knowing that was the best chance to find Teryn Cousland and greeted several people they saw on the way. When Cailan winked at a few of the female servants on the way Alistair rolled his eyes but said nothing, knowing his brother was in a complex situation. It had been five years since Cailan and Anora had been married and they were yet to produce an heir, something which was steadily growing into a greater problem. Through various conversations he had with each of them over the years he knew it wasn't a lack of trying, but he could see the frustration growing on each of their sides. Tension was growing and though there hadn't been a confrontation about it yet, he knew it was coming.

As they entered the chamber it didn't take long to find their target, but he had very unexpected company. Both brothers smiled as they approached and it was Teryn Cousland who noticed them first, greeting them with a smile. "Your Majesty, I did not expect to see you." His attention spun to Alistair and his smile grew. "Your Highness, I was under the impression you were still in the Bannorn."

"Well, I can only stand the boredom of politics for so long, as you well know Bryce," replied Cailan sarcastically. "Sadly it seems my brother has the same tendency and has left the negotiating to Eamon."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Let's see how long you last listening to endless squabbles about whose land a damned tree sits on and who can cut it down or not. I was losing the will to live!" That gathered laughs from the Teryn and King and a wry smile from their fourth, who Alistair spun to welcome. "Duncan, it is good to see you again. It has been a long time."

Duncan inclined his head towards the brothers. "Indeed it has, Your Highness. Sadly Grey Warden business never ends and the trip to Weisshaupt was a long one this time." Cailan's eyes flickered at the mention of the Grey Warden citadel though only the Warden Commander noticed it. "I imagine a great deal has changed in the months since I set out, Teryn Cousland was updating me on some events of note," finished Duncan, casting a pointed look at Alistair.

Cailan coughed, drawing all attention to him. "Well, as you are here, Duncan, may I speak with you? I'm sure you have lots to inform me of and I will be happy to enlighten you on many other events." The Warden Commander nodded and the two men wandered to a distant corner of the hall, making sure to be far from any prying ears. "I'm glad to see you have returned, Duncan, I was beginning to wonder at the length of your absence."

"Apologies, Your Majesty, but when you sent me word about the potential alliance, I went on a small diversion on my return trip."

The King nodded knowingly. "So you did go to Nileesa. I was wondering on whether you might. What can you tell me?"

"Sadly, not much. I managed to gain entrance to the country due to my status as a Warden but I was greeted with much apprehension. The Nileesans have now become a very cautious people after the attack which so nearly wiped them out, but they are also highly suspicious. They fear another attack may come at any time, from any other."

"I'm sad to hear that. King Elloin had not mentioned that part, but I can see why." Cailan paused and sighed. "Do you think this is a good idea, Duncan? I mean, we really don't know that much about these people because they have been so secretive but it seems they are open to an alliance with us, though I do fear their motivation."

Duncan smiled reassuringly. "Fear not, Cailan. The Nileesans are a very noble race and they have no aspirations of conquest. They simply wish for allies to alleviate that very perception, and to stop all the other countries fearing their secrecy. The few of them that I found willing to speak openly with me were interesting people."

"Oh? Anyone of note?"

"A couple, as a matter of fact they were recommended to me as choices for potential Wardens. They both refused me, but that is unsurprising given their duties in Nileesa, especially with the country at such as crossroads almost a year after the attack which almost destroyed them. If you do decide to pursue the alliance, I would recommend asking for them to join the delegates for negotiations: they will give a good showcase as to the two sides of Nileesan viewpoints."

Cailan nodded thoughtfully. "If you give me their names I shall be sure to ask for them. Now, how much did Bryce tell you about events here?"

"Teryn Cousland has updated me on much surrounding the unrest in the Bannorn, as well as the change of circumstances to the Prince."

"Really? How much did he tell you of that?"

"We had only just started discussing it when you arrived, Your Grace."

The King's smile flickered. "I shall tell you the rest then. It is an...interesting story."

* * *

Alistair watched Cailan and Duncan move away with a look of suspicion, knowing that was unlike his brother. As far as he was aware, there was nothing that Duncan had told anything either of them which the other did not know, but maybe he was wrong. He felt a hand grasp his forearm lightly and spun back to the other man standing next to him. "Since we have an opportunity, may I speak with you privately, Your Highness?" asked the Teryn, a gentle smile on his face.

The Prince smiled back and nodded. "Of course." The two men wandered out of the hall and took shelter in a small study only a few corridors away, making sure they would not be overheard.

Once they were away from everyone else they relaxed and smiled brightly at each other. "It is good to see you, Your Highness. I feared I would miss you for the duration of my stay."

Alistair shook his head. "You should know better than almost anyone how much I _love_ the petty squabbles of the Bannorn. I can see why Cailan hands that mostly off to me, I imagine he and Anora have much bigger things they can put their minds to use to than have it ooze out their ears listening to that lot." That earned a hearty laugh. "And we're alone, Bryce. Can you please drop the formality?"

The other man chuckled. "Old habits die hard. But yes, I apologise Alistair, I know how both you and your brother despise it."

"Despise might be the wrong word, but for those who we consider close friends as well as being trusted allies, it does irk us. How is everyone back in Highever?"

"Highever is doing well, and they all wonder when you shall next visit. Fergus is currently away with Oriana and Oren in Antiva, and I expect they shall return next month. Eleanor is as much the social butterfly as ever and I imagine I will find her away when I return, I swear she would die of boredom were she to sit still." He sighed as he finished and Alistair's eyes widened.

"What about Elissa? Is she all right?"

Bryce hear the concerned edge to the Prince's voice and smiled ruefully. "She is physically well. However…she is emotionally fragile."

"What has happened?"

"She and Ser Gilmore have ended their romance, and he has left Highever for the time being. I do not know if he will return, but he knows there will always be a place for him with us."

Alistair closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "When did this happen?"

"Only two weeks ago, she asked me not to tell you as she wanted to herself, but I feel you should know. I don't know if she will have written you a letter or will want to tell you in person, but I am concerned, as I am sure you will be." The Prince moved to sit on the edge of the desk and sighed. Of course it had to be when he was out in the Bannorn that something like this would happen, when Elissa wouldn't have known how to reach him. _I'll have to write her a letter tonight, let her know that I'm back. I hope she's coping all right._ Bryce looked at Alistair fondly. "It is some comfort to see that you continue to be concerned for my daughter, despite everything."

"Did you really expect anything else?"

"No, but I do not think anyone would have thought ill of you for finding a sense of satisfaction. After all, he is the reason you and Elissa ended your relationship."

 _He wasn't the only reason, though he was one._ "I just want her happy, Bryce. That's all I've ever wanted for her."

"I am well aware. But I imagine you are feeling quite torn over the news." Alistair nodded slightly before standing and staring out a window. Bryce studied him for a few seconds before coming to stand next to the Prince. Silence sat between them for a minute before Bryce spoke again, a knowing look in his eye. "You've never stopped caring for her, have you?"

Alistair hesitated for a second before answering. "No, I haven't, but the choice was made eight months ago. Elissa felt overwhelmed at the thought of a future with me, and I didn't want to pressure her. She's only 19, Bryce, there's nearly six years between us. Elissa was only 17 when we first became involved. We are very much at different stages of life and I can appreciate that she felt like she had a lack of freedom: I can empathise with that more than anyone after how I ended up here. She needed time to decide what she wanted to do."

Bryce smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be glad to know you are there for her. I shall write to her today and I imagine you will be doing the same."

Barely back an hour and already there was bad news. _The Denerim circus never changes. Why was I so eager to be back here again?_

* * *

Cailan returned to his study an hour later, refreshed after his discussions with Duncan. The Warden Commander was always good conversation and the King relied on him as an ally, as well as a good friend. The smile on his face dampened slightly when he arrived and found he was not alone, however. He'd barely made it in the door when he was confronted by an irritated Loghain and a tense Anora. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, incensed at the blatant invasion.

Loghain spun to him and stared coldly. "I apologise for the nature of this meeting, Your Majesty, but this is something that needs to be addressed immediately." Anora inhaled deeply behind him and tried to remain as impassive as possible when Cailan looked back at her but he could tell she was tremendously uncomfortable. Whatever this was, she didn't agree with Loghain's idea of confronting it.

Cailan beckoned the pair of them further into his chambers and shut the door. Anora took up station next to the window and stared outside while Loghain crossed his arms in front of the desk. "Fine. Now were alone, which I imagine is what you were aiming for. So spit it out, or are you just going to continue your rant from earlier?"

Loghain's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I am not a petulant child, Cailan, though I will treat _you_ like one if you continue in this manner. This is serious."

"Then get on with it, I do have other meetings today."

"With who? Teryn Cousland and the Warden Commander per chance?"

Cailan's look darkened. "What is that meant to imply?"

"I know you have them here on a special arrangement, an arrangement my daughter is unaware of. Now given she deals with the majority of the politics around Ferelden save for the group you and your bastard brother have created…" The King fought the urge to deck Loghain, knowing the man had a natural hatred towards his brother because of how he had come into the royal circles. It wasn't Alistair's fault for his parentage but it seemed Loghain was determined to look upon him as Maric's greatest mistake; and it continued to create tension even five years later. "…imagine my surprise when I find out that Bryce and the Warden are here at your personal request. You and the Prince both vanish with them for discussions and talk starts." Loghain closed in on Cailan and got right in his face. "What are you up to?"

Cailan stepped back and glared at the older man. "That is none of your business, Loghain. If it is something that concerns you, you will find out. I'm not keeping secrets, despite what you are determined to believe. Yes, Bryce is here at my request; Duncan was unexpected. And of course Alistair would talk with Bryce, the two of them continue to be good friends despite Alistair and Elissa no longer being involved. If you are here just to confront me about meaningless rumours and bother with the petty shit stirring of the court then you can end it right there. And if you don't have anything of note to pass on, I suggest you make yourself scarce."

Loghain's look turned cold and he looked back at Anora who continued to stare out of the window, pointedly taking herself out of the equation. "You are playing a dangerous game, Cailan. Rumours are spreading that you are speaking with Orlais."

"And if I was?"

"We finally chased those bastards out only thirty-five years ago, I'm not so willing to open our borders to them as you apparently are."

"This is all meaningless speculation, Loghain. I'm not engaging with the Orlesians on anything more than a basic level." Neither man noticed Anora glance over briefly before staring out again. "Now, if you are quite done, I have other business to be addressed, as I am sure do you."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at the King. "We will continue this later."

"No, we will not. Take your leave, General." The older man took the hint and left, but not without slamming the door behind him. Both Cailan and Anora jumped at the crash and the King sighed deeply. Anora finally broke away from the window and came to stand before him, her look guarded. "What was all that about?" asked Cailan, exasperated.

"I don't know, honestly. He came and asked about why Teryn Cousland and the Warden Commander were here. When I said I didn't know he demanded I accompany him here. That was around twenty minutes ago," she answered tiredly.

"But Bryce only arrived yesterday and I didn't even know Duncan was here until I entered the Landsmeet chamber earlier. It's not like him to react so strongly."

"I agree, something else must be on his mind. Even as his daughter I cannot always discern what is consuming his thoughts. Although, now that we are on the topic, why is Bryce here?"

Cailan sighed again. "Not you too, Anora."

"Curiosity only, Cailan. Highever was one of Alistair's stops at the end of his tour of the Bannorn: it would have timed so that the two would have missed each other had Alistair finished his journey."

"Well, is it so hard to believe that could have been my intention?"

Anora's eyebrow rose. "You intended for them not to cross paths? Given their association I find that hard to believe."

The King exhaled deeply and came to stand before Anora, rubbing his hand down her arm. "I am not intentionally hiding things Anora, but I have asked for Bryce's help in arranging something for me: something I don't want to get you involved with until I know it could be happening. Right now it is just a faint possibility and I see no point in dragging everyone else into the equation without a solid reason. Please, Anora. Give me a week or two and then I will tell you all."

She looked at him searchingly but could detect no lie. With a sigh she relented. "All right, I'll give you until Bryce leaves. Is that suitable?"

"It is, thank you."

Anora nodded her acquiescence and began to depart. She turned back to Cailan as she reached the door, however. "Cailan, may I ask you one thing?"

He spun back to her with a charming smile. "Only one, Anora?"

The Queen shook her head. "Hilarious, Cailan. Is this something political, or selfish?"

"Both, as strange as that may sound."

That earned a confused look from Anora. "Truly? That was the last thing I expected you to say."

"It's true, Anora. You'll hopefully find out in a couple of weeks what I am up to. I shall see you this evening." Her eyes relayed surprise but she acknowledged him with a nod before departing.

As soon as she was gone Cailan sat behind his desk and put his head in his hands. _This had better all be worth it._

* * *

Sunset arrived, casting a red glow across the evening sky as Denerim slowed down for the day. The sounds of the market began to die, people were growing more scarce and silence slowly began to take hold. This was exactly what the Prince was after, a calm atmosphere to slow his racing thoughts and escape the chaos of the court life. Some habits from his days first as a stable boy, and later a Templar trainee had never died and even now he found comfort in his favourite spot: laying across the top of the stables, staring as the stars began to appear overhead.

His meeting with Bryce had been on his mind throughout the rest of the day, even as he conversed with nobles and servants who were all surprised to see him back so soon. The news that Elissa's relationship had fallen apart had hit him hard and he wished he had either gone to deal with the Bannorn earlier or later. His departure date from Denerim had fallen right as it had happened and he wished that he could have been there for her. Alistair sat up again and looked at the vellum and quill resting next to him, sighing yet again as he thought on what to write her. He'd already scrunched up several attempts over the past half an hour and had at least got most of the way this time before he became stumped.

Eventually he just settled on writing something simple, knowing he needed to know more. He didn't want to assume something and it turned out to be the furthest thing from the truth. While he wasn't entirely happy, he finally stared at the finished letter to make sure he hadn't come across as a complete idiot; it wouldn't have been the first time.

 _Lissa,_

 _I hope you are well. I'm sorry to have not written in so long but Denerim has been its usual hectic self, I've barely had a minute to myself in weeks. The Bannorn was…a damned waste of time. You know what it's like. I almost wish I'd stuck it through to the end but spending another two weeks with Eamon's caravan before reaching you would have been tortuous. As much as I complain about the court life, I'd take it any day over those mindless squabbles._

 _Your father told me about…you and Rod. I wish it hadn't worked out like this, but I'm here for you Lissa. If you need someone to talk to I'm here: this doesn't change that fact. I'm still willing to listen no matter what._

 _I'm back in Denerim now. Send me a letter whenever you need to talk. I'm here._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _Alistair._

It wasn't his greatest work, but it was good enough. He didn't know how to phrase it any better given the complexity of their situation.

A clattering of wood next to him signified he wasn't alone any longer and he rolled the vellum before placing it back down, making sure it wasn't going to roll away before lying down and staring back up at the darkening sky. He sat like that for a couple of minutes before letting out a big sigh. _Why does life have to be so complicated?_

"My thoughts exactly." The Prince looked over to the company which appeared next to him and smiled slightly as he saw Cailan lie down only a foot away; he looked just as tired as he felt. "You been here long?"

"About an hour, I couldn't stand being in there any longer," replied Alistair wearily.

"And you cut short your journey through the Bannorn because…?" asked Cailan with a mild hint of sarcasm.

"Because as much as I hate it, I at least can escape here: I've found a few hiding spots over the past five years."

Cailan looked at him in surprise. "I can think of four, you have more?"

Alistair turned to wink at him. "That would be telling."

"Bastard."

"That I am, I've been reminded of that often enough." The pair of them chuckled and turned their gaze to the sky, sitting watching the dying light for a few minutes before Alistair gave a great sigh: as much as Cailan might have been here for the company, he was also here because he couldn't help being nosey. He could tell something was on Alistair's mind. "Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Bryce didn't mention anything?"

"He only arrived yesterday, I've not spoken to him in any great detail yet. Should he have?"

Alistair paused for a second before he spoke. "Elissa's relationship is over."

Cailan looked at him in concern. "What happened?"

"Bryce didn't say, I'm writing a letter to her." He gestured to the rolled vellum. "Feel free to stick your nose in, I'd appreciate it if you told me I was writing nonsense."

The older brother found the aforementioned letter and unfurled it, reading it carefully. "It's…good. All things considered."

"'All things considered?'"

"Come on Alistair, you can't tell me you aren't feeling the slightest satisfaction. He was the reason you and Elissa broke off your relationship."

Alistair looked at him darkly. "Says who? I never said that to you."

"It didn't take much effort to work it out; you don't just throw away two years like that without someone else being involved."

"And who says Elissa didn't want time to find out who she was? Maker's ass Cailan, Elissa ended up with me as soon as she wasn't a child anymore! Was it a crime for her to want to the freedom to find out _who_ she is? She was Bryce and Eleanor's little girl and Fergus' baby sister. Next thing she knew all the talk was about her becoming my wife!"

"You were the one who fell for her."

"I'm not the one who pushed us together. _You_ did that."

"Well I'm sorry for wanting you to have a girl you care about rather than an arranged marriage like me! Would you rather it that way?"

"That's not what I'm getting at, Cailan."

"Then what, Alistair?"

"I'm just saying it's not as simple as that! Yes he was a factor but…I'm not getting into this with you. That's between me and Elissa."

"Alistair-"

"No, Cailan. Just drop it!" The Prince glared at him before turning his gaze back to the stars.

Cailan sat and stared at him for a few seconds before taking a long breath. That couldn't have gone any worse if he'd tried. "Are you all right?"

Alistair toyed with not answering but eventually relented. "I don't know."

"What are you going to do now? I know you've never stopped caring about her."

"Nothing. I'm going to find out what happened before I even think about anything."

"Do you want to try again with her?"

"Like I said, I'm not thinking about that right now. I just want to make sure she's all right first."

Cailan smiled at his brother, glad to see the hostility of court life had not removed the caring side of Alistair's personality. He didn't see it often but Elissa was an exception: even after their relationship had ended the younger Theirin had always done his utmost to make sure she was happy. He wasn't convinced he would do the same had it been him in that position. "Well, Loghain decided to have _another_ go at me. As you can imagine, that was joyous."

Alistair looked at Cailan in confusion. "What about this time?"

"About why Bryce is here, along with Duncan. The worst thing is I didn't even know Duncan was going to be here! But then he decided to let me know that rumours are circulating about me speaking with Orlais, I bet you can guess how that went down."

"But you are speaking with them." Cailan glared at his younger brother. "Come on, Cailan. They aren't stupid; someone will surely know by now that you regularly share letters with the Empress."

"Will you keep it down? No-one else but you knows about that."

"I'm not an idiot, I know to keep that to myself. Give me a little more credit than that. You can't keep this quiet forever though."

"Let me worry about that. I thought you wanted to keep yourself out of the politics?"

"I can only stay on the fringes so much, even though I may want otherwise. Sadly my identity alone means I get dragged into everything." The two of them sat in brief silence again. "Why is Bryce here?"

"Even you are asking me that now."

"Can you blame me?"

Cailan paused. "No, I can't. I don't want to say anything yet, not until I know if something is going to be happening."

Alistair looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

The King winked at him. "When I know, you'll know."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"It wasn't meant to, but I hope to tell you all about it soon. You're not the only one in the dark, if that helps."

 _"_ _Greaaaat."_

Cailan laughed and the pair turned back to the sky, watching the clouds in the sky for a few minutes before the older brother spoke again. "It's good to have you back: it's never the same when you aren't here."

Alistair looked over to him and smiled. "Maker knows how you coped before I came along."

"Well, I wasn't King then. Things were a bit simpler when our father was around."

"You think being Prince was simple? You'd better not ever die and leave me to become King then!"

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, in case you were wondering."

"Then I'd leave Anora to deal with the viper pit that is the nobles: never know when one of them might decide to swipe your neck open out of spite. Especially the likes of Howe, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Apparently he's not as heavy as he looks, I imagine you could throw him pretty far."

"Huh, I'd better weigh him down with some rocks before I attempt to toss him then."

Cailan snickered and smiled at Alistair, holding a hand out for him. "Welcome back."

Alistair smiled at his brother before clasping his hand. "Thanks." The two of them turned their attention back to the sky, making the most of the silence. "Same fun tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, it never ends. Meet you back here tomorrow night?"

"Count on it, I'll need the peace and quiet."

"We both will."

The pair watched the stars overhead with matching smiles, glad for the company. This, the end of the day where they could just sit in peace with each other, was what made each day worthwhile. Little did they know how much their lives were about to change.

* * *

 _So I hope this caught people's attention. Please let me know what you thought of it, I'm probably going to be going a bit OCC with a few people (Loghain, Anora etc. as I find them quite difficult to write) and would love some advice._

 _Hoping to hear from some of you soon!_

 _Negative Angel_


	2. Boundaries

_Hi everyone!_

 _Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed my story and to my reviewer:_ _ **Elven-in-name**_

 _So we come to the next chapter, it's still a little bit of set up but I hope it gives a greater insight to the pressures and relationship between everyone._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DA:O or any of its characters. I do however own all of my own characters and my own little nation of Nileesa.**

 _Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Boundaries**

The first couple of days from his return passed in a blur for Alistair when things quickly grew out of hand between Cailan and Loghain. The two had an apocalyptic row the day after the Prince arrived back in Denerim – what about no one knew – and Cailan did as he always did when he needed a break from the castle life: he vanished to Arl Eamon's estate. Even though Eamon was not there, the King had been told if he ever needed a refuge to use it. What the argument was about was anyone's guess but an absent King was never a good sign.

Which, of course, left Alistair and Anora to do some damage control. The Queen took charge of all the high-level meetings which could not be put off until Cailan decided he had cooled off enough to return while Alistair did his best to stop any rumours before they started. This was the one time he threw himself right into the heart of Denerim's political game – when they needed to gain and control information. Alistair had all but perfected the art of staying on the fringes of any discussions and learning all he could before making his play, and had become a powerful player over the years; even though he did his utmost not to get involved. It was a skill Anora had tried for years to teach Cailan with no success but Alistair had picked it up almost instantly with minimal effort, and knew how to utilise it effectively. That had earned him the Queen's respect very quickly and had founded much of the relationship between Cailan's brother and wife. They had needed that start after the shockwaves Alistair's arrival had brought.

After the third day the pair had taken refuge in Anora's private chambers, knowing they needed it before facing it all again tomorrow if Cailan continued his mood. "I hate it when he does this," sighed Alistair while taking the goblet of wine which Anora offered him.

She chuckled and took a seat on her lounger, sipping her wine before she spoke in reply. "Cailan's childish side does have a habit of rearing its head at the most inopportune times. In saying that, my father has chosen to remove himself from the castle too."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought he was coming back today?"

"He has elected to remain in our estate tonight, returning to the castle tomorrow morning in time for running through the latest plans for the army."

That earned a groan from Alistair. "Maker's ass, Cailan, you choose to run away when _that_ is coming up! Ugh, I guess I've got some reading to do tonight then."

Anora smiled, impressed. "You've decided to slip in and assume Cailan's role in the meeting without me even suggesting it? And here I thought you were allergic to power."

"Cute, Anora. I don't like the power in the slightest, but I am Cailan's proxy. If we're going to make sure this doesn't reflect badly I've not got an awful lot of choice." Alistair took a large gulp of wine, staring at the glass as he finished. "Besides that, I'll have to if we are going to stop one of the rumours circulating today: we can't afford for the nobles to suspect any divisions."

Her eyes narrowed. "What rumour is that? You didn't mention it this afternoon."

"Because we were never alone for long enough. It seems Loghain isn't the only one thinking Cailan spends too much time speaking to other countries and not focusing on Ferelden's issues. Many of them tossed around that he was growing too close to Orlais, and if we don't have the military might to match them – or at the very least deter them from launching an attack – we could be staring at an Orlesian occupation again."

Anora hummed in contemplation. "And what do you think of all that?"

"I think it's a load of crap designed to stir the pot, but we can't let it gain traction."

"I agree. I think it is best that you are there tomorrow, but I would advise you keep your input to the minimum levels necessary."

Alistair scoffed. "Your father already hates me enough, I'm not giving him any more ammunition if I can help it."

"My father does not hate you…" sighed Anora.

"No, he just thinks of me as Maric's biggest mistake. I can live with that - I just wish he could learn to see past that." Alistair sat down on the other end of the lounger and gave a large sigh. "Five years and nothing has changed. Think I should give up on it by now?" he asked with a tired smile.

She smiled back. "I believe you may win his respect if you keep it up long enough."

"I'll take not getting death glares every five minutes," said Alistair while taking another gulp of wine.

Anora chuckled and stared into her wine, choosing her next words carefully. "Alistair." The Prince turned at the calling of his name. "I believe you are honest with me, or if you can't be you always manage to find a way around lying to me. That being the case, may I ask you something?"

Alistair had a bad feeling about where this was going. _I knew Cailan wasn't being careful enough with his letters to Celene._ "Of course. Though if this is concerning Cailan, I hope you know there are some things you _really_ don't want to know."

She laughed quietly. "Now that I can believe. Yes, this is about Cailan, but on a much larger scale."

He sat back and looked at her strangely. "Okay, hit me with it."

"Are the rumours about Cailan and Orlais unfounded?"

Alistair sat in silence for a few seconds before he sighed. "He does speak with them, yes, but not to the degree the whispers make it out to be."

"And what do those communications entail?"

"I don't know, Anora. To be honest I don't _want_ to know. What Cailan decides to speak to the Orlesians about is his business, I'm staying clean out of it. The only thing I've asked him to do is be subtle about it." That wasn't the whole truth, but it was no lie. He had an inkling as to what the multitude of letters shared between the King and Empress entailed but so long as he didn't ask, he never had to be put in the position of lying to Anora should she come asking.

Anora contemplated this. "Very well, I believe you are being truthful with me. Thank you, for being so."

"You're welcome, though I am curious as to your motives."

"You believe me to have some?"

The Prince gave her a disbelieving look. "Anora, you don't do anything without motive, be it information gathering or weakness discerning." She winked at him, and the two ended the conversation there, knowing each other's play had been seen. They were both as skilled as each other at evading a conversational trap. Alistair looked at her suspiciously a few moments later. "We don't do this: we don't dissect the events of the day without a reason. Why did you really bring me here?"

Anora placed her wine down and lounged out, looking at him seriously. "I've noticed you are distracted."

"Distracted?"

"I saw it more yesterday than today, but something is plaguing your thoughts. And given the timing of your reappearance, I can only assume it has to do with your expedition."

He relaxed, knowing that Anora was being genuinely concerned now. This wasn't a game of wording and subterfuge; this was her stepping into her role as a friend. It had taken until the past year for them to become comfortable around each other enough to do it, but sometimes they needed to vent about Cailan to each other. The King had a habit of driving even his family mad. "No, actually it doesn't. I came back because the nobles were doing my head in. This happened after I returned."

"It must be serious for how much it is on your mind."

"Not really, but I can't shake it despite my best efforts." He turned to look at her with confusion written all over his face. "Elissa's relationship fell apart while I was gone, and I haven't heard from her since."

A light went on in Anora's eyes and she smiled sympathetically. "It still amazes me how you continue to be concerned for her, despite how your relationship ended."

"It was a mutual split, Anora."

"I hope you realise nobody actually believes that, Alistair. She became involved with the knight only a month after you and she decided to part ways, of course people would think he was a factor."

"Well, he wasn't. It was coincidental timing, I grant you, but it really was a mutual choice. I'm always going to look out for her, she is still a dear friend."

She looked at him knowingly. "Come now, Alistair, I know you better than that. You may have the world believing your feelings are no more but I know that's not the case."

His eyes narrowed at her. "I hate it when you do that."

"Only because I know I can get away with it," she responded with a wink. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, for now. First I need to hear what happened from Elissa, then I'll decide."

"I'm sure you could slip away to Highever with minimal effort."

"Right, because that's not going to look bad in the slightest. I'm just back from a tour only to vanish again?"

"You returned from a tour early, do you not think that leaves an impression already?"

He pondered this. "Fair point. I guess I'm doomed whatever. Well, it doesn't matter much right now, we need to wait for Cailan to snap out of his mood before I can even contemplate leaving." Alistair groaned again as he thought of the new mountain of paperwork he was going to have to read through before he went to sleep. "I'm going to kill Cailan when he comes back."

Anora smiled. "You and I both." They sat and talked for a few more minutes but both were aware that the night was passing quickly, and they had preparations to make for tomorrow. "I believe the time has come for you to make yourself scarce."

"Right, right, I can take a hint. Bugger off essentially?" She chuckled at his wording and watched as he headed for the door. As he opened it he spun back towards her. "Anora?" The Queen faced him with an inquisitive look. "Thanks."

A smile appeared on her face. "You are welcome, Alistair. It is all too easy to feel alone in these walls; sometimes it helps to speak with another just as eager to avoid such a fate." And they both knew that to be an easy trap to fall into. Royalty they may be, but lonely they were too. It wasn't the easiest life.

* * *

The next morning Alistair woke slowly and before he even opened his eyes he realised something was wrong. The curtains in his chambers were shut though his instincts were telling him it was fairly late…and he could feel he wasn't alone in his bed. It was a familiar sense and his eyes shot open, looking down to his company. A mass of black curly hair fell across his chest and shoulder while an arm lay splayed over his stomach, while the hand attached to it was idly tracing patterns along his bare side. Her head turned at feeling him sit up slightly and his hazel eyes met her emerald ones, eyes which still held more of his affections than would be deemed proper. She smiled brightly at seeing him awake. "Morning sleepyhead," she chimed, winking at him.

Alistair looked at her first in confusion, and then suspicion. "Hi...I thought we didn't do this anymore?" he asked slowly.

"Well, can you blame me for taking a golden opportunity?" she replied with a flirtatious edge to her voice while bringing her hand up to rest along his chest, placing her chin atop the back of it to watch him.

"Riiiight, so should I read anything into the fact no-one has been in here yet this morning and I just happen to find you snuggled into me?" _Not that I'm complaining in the slightest…_

"Well that's easy. I locked the door when I crept in here."

Alistair shook his head sharply and then looked back down at her, finally convincing himself that yes, he was awake: and yes, Elissa was currently lying alongside him. _How in the Maker did she- You know what, I know better than to ask these sorts of questions anymore._ _I don't think I_ _ **want**_ _to know._ "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Elissa smiled at him. "Nope, not dreaming." Her eyebrow rose. "Why, do you dream about us like this?"

He looked at her knowingly. "Well there's certainly plenty of memories to pick from."

She smirked back. "Ah…so you think about the sexy stuff do you? And here I was thinking it was going to be nice and innocent."

"You and innocent don't go together, I learned that pretty damn quick."

"You weren't complaining, and if I remember right some of our more creative positions were your ideas." They both stared at each other, the challenge in their eyes for the other to be the first to give in to the laughter bubbling up inside them. Alistair saw Elissa beginning to flicker but knew he wasn't going to be able to keep a straight face for much longer – so he decided to cheat. Elissa squealed as he tickled her stomach and curled in on herself. "No fair! Alistair stop it, you know I-ha!" She stopped abruptly as he found a spot which they both knew was game over for her. The Cousland lay panting on the bed for a few seconds while the Prince watched with a smug grin. "That…was cruel," she said with a devious look in her eyes.

Alistair yelped in pain as Elissa elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Ow! Yikes Elissa, that stung!"

"It was meant to, you cheating bastard."

"You know, I never know if you mean that as an insult or not."

"Haha." They sat for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing, Elissa shifting to settle back into his side and hugging him. "I needed that, I haven't laughed so hard in what feels like forever. I've missed you."

Alistair smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her back. It was great to see Elissa, but having her lying alongside him like this…it was all too easy to forget that they weren't a couple anymore and lose himself to memories from their time together. "It certainly has been a while. Three months since I saw you last?"

"Three months too long. I know you've been crazy busy with the fun that is the court but I can't believe you skipped out on coming to Highever!"

He winced in response. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It wasn't for any reason other than I was losing my _mind._ "

Elissa sat up and smiled at him. "So I heard from my father. He said in his letter that you were looking burned out when he saw you. As soon as I received your letters I headed here; even in your sleep you seemed restless."

The Prince raised an eyebrow at her. "How long have you been here, Lissa?"

"A couple of hours."

"And you got in here without being seen?"

She smirked knowingly. "I actually used the secret passage in here for its real purpose, rather than me hiding so we didn't get caught inappropriately or for having sex without anyone hearing us."

Alistair smiled and shook his head at her. "Well, I've had worse surprises in the morning, that's for sure. Now do you mind letting me up?"

"Need to be somewhere, do you?"

"Cailan's decided to run off, which means I've got to face Loghain in the plans for the army this morning."

Elissa winced and sat up fully, allowing him to unravel himself from the sheets and stand. "That isn't going to be fun I imagine, what happened this time? By the way, have you been training harder? Your back muscles are looking _nice._ "

Alistair's heart involuntarily jumped at knowing she'd noticed. _Dammit, stop it._ He spun back with a lazy smile. "Well I've got to vent all my frustrations somehow; training works wonders as you know."

She nodded but gasped as he spun around, leaping off the bed to stand beside him. "Alistair what happened? How did you get this?"

He looked down at the large scar on his left side, forgetting that Elissa had not seen him since it happened. "Oh, that. Blame Cailan for that one. He got a lucky shot in at me when we were sparring and decided to throw me into a stack of crates in the training yard. There was a broken one in there and a large piece of it ended up impaling me. Was a pretty messy wound and took a while for me to get back to fighting form." Elissa ghosted her fingers over it and Alistair had to fight very hard not to outwardly show how much it affected him.

"The healer didn't make a very good job of it, did they?"

"Well there was a very large chunk of wood in there. It took about an hour for them to get all the damn splinters out after they were sure I wasn't going to bleed out."

"I'll bet Cailan felt pretty bad about it."

"I didn't blame him for it, neither of us knew. The first he knew something was wrong, I was bleeding all over the floor and unable to get up. I've never let him forget it though: I just keep reminding him of that time he tried to kill me, that normally shuts him up if he's getting on my nerves." Elissa laughed lightly and stepped back to allow Alistair to get dressed in his ceremonial armour. The Prince could feel her eyes following his every move and it grew harder to ignore as time went on. Finally, he was as ready as he could be and gave a large sigh. "Time to go. I'm guessing you'll be at your father's estate when I'm finished?"

"Probably, but I may hover around for a while. I have fond memories associated with this room, and of everything that happened here," she replied with a soft smile. Alistair smiled back at her and had to fight hard to not show how much he missed her when she surprised him by coming in for a hug. Elissa breathed him in and smiled when she felt his arms encircle around her. "It's been too long since I've seen you, Alistair. I've really missed you."

Alistair wanted nothing more than to stay like that with her all day but he couldn't: his heart wouldn't be able to take the conflicting feelings, and he _needed_ to be at the military meeting. He was going to throttle Cailan when he eventually stopped sulking. "And I you, Lissa. I'll be sure to speak with you later today." With that he extracted himself from her hold and walked towards the door.

"Alistair?" He spun back and saw the sympathetic smile on her face. "Good luck with Loghain."

He had the sinking feeling he was going to need it.

* * *

The meeting had gone relatively well – or at least as well as Alistair had hoped. His involvement had been minimal, only going so far as to voice official support for Loghain's plans and make sure the man didn't do anything stupid as to the troop movements along the border with Orlais. He didn't miss the General's glare at seeing his presence in the room to begin with, and it became even icier when the Prince voiced his objection to reinforcing the border with greater numbers. Cailan had more than once stated his wish to reduce the military presence in the Frostbacks; so there was no way that move was going to be approved. Fortunately some of the captains backed the Prince's suggestion that upsetting the status quo was not the wisest move so that part of the plan was dropped…for now.

It concluded after about an hour and Alistair was the last to leave, giving a large sigh as he saw Loghain leave with a dark look. He asked Cailan's chamberlain to make sure all the paperwork was left in the King's chambers, ready for him to look over and sign when he came back before leaving with a last tired exhale. He despised getting involved in things like this, and it was days like today he wondered whether being a Templar would have been so bad after all. The Prince made it back to the door of his chambers and had just pushed it open when he felt a hand give him a forceful shove inside.

Alistair stumbled in but was soon wrenched back and pinned with his back against the wooden door which had just been shut. A gauntleted forearm was held across his chest while the other hand came up to punch the door right next to his head. "What in the Maker's holy name you think that _you_ had any right to be in that meeting, let alone question _my_ orders?" demanded Loghain, the ice in his gaze unmistakable.

With a large push of his own Alistair threw Loghain back and glared at the older man. "And what right do you have to invade my chambers? You decided to make your opinion clear away from the eyes of everyone else? Classy, Loghain," the Prince spat back.

"You had no place there, and I will be making sure that your little intervention is corrected upon the King's return," the General answered with a sneer.

"Good luck there, I'm only following Cailan's wishes. If you ask Anora I'm sure she will tell you exactly the same thing, and I am Cailan's proxy. I have _every_ right to be involved in this, I just choose normally not to do so. Little wonder when this is what I find the reception is." Alistair refused to back down against the older man. He too often held his tongue when Loghain was determined to put him down and he _really_ wasn't in the mood.

Loghain snarled and punched the door beside Alistair again. "Careful what you say, boy. Just because you are Prince doesn't give you power."

"Nor does you being General, Loghain." Both men spun and were surprised at the female voice coming from Alistair's study. Elissa stood with her arms crossed as she leant against the door, watching with cold and angry eyes after seeing the entire confrontation. "I'd take your leave if I were you, Teryn Loghain, else I shall be paying a swift visit to the King in Arl Eamon's estate."

"Lady Cousland…what a surprise to see you here, in the Prince's chambers no less," spoke Loghain with an air of suspicion.

"I arrived this morning, unannounced. The Prince didn't know I was here, I was waiting in his chambers as a surprise for him." Elissa's look darkened, giving her a striking resemblance to her father. "And I believe it is better that this incident is never spoken of on any side, don't you agree?" She received an understanding look from Loghain and the older man knew he was at a disadvantage. If Elissa said a word to Cailan, it would make life very uncomfortable. He left Alistair with one last murderous glare and the Prince was finally able to step away from the wooden barrier behind him as Loghain stepped aside. The General left without a backwards glance and Alistair closed the door as soon as he was gone. Elissa relaxed when the two of them were left alone and swiftly came to check him, her voice thick with concern. "Are you all right?" She knew better than most how tense the relationship between Alistair and Loghain was, but she'd never seen it so physical.

He took a deep breath and leant back against the door, surprised himself at the altercation. "Confused, exhausted…but fine. To be honest, I didn't think he was aiming past me with the second punch," admitted Alistair with a tired smile.

Elissa looked appalled. "Please tell me this isn't common."

"No, he normally doesn't hide his distaste for me but this is the first time I've become involved in something so high profile when Cailan has vanished. I think Loghain decided I was overstepping some boundaries and felt the need to reassert his position."

"Did you question something in the meeting?"

"Loghain was going to send more troops to the Frostbacks – I blocked it. Things are going to stay as is for now, but I'm sure he will try and press the issue with Cailan and Anora. Honestly I'm not sure my presence wasn't more of a hindrance than a help, but it was necessary." He banged his head his head off the door once as he sighed before pushing away and beginning to remove his armour.

Elissa stilled him by placing her hands over his own and he stared at her with intrigue before she continued the process for him. She was well versed in helping him shed his armour but it was the first time she has done so since they parted ways eight months before, and it carried an intimacy to it that almost made the situation awkward. Almost. Alistair watched her deftly pull away each part of the metal adornments until he was back to just bring in his tunic and the pair shared a small smile as she helped him replace it on the stand. As they did, however, Alistair finally caught a glimpse of Elissa's mask slipping. As much as they may be best friends, the memories of what they once had been were hard to ignore…and the person who had, unintentionally, come between them. "Liss," he began softly, catching her attention. She knew he could see her emotions starting to break through and threw herself into his arms, letting the tears she has refused to shed in front of anyone else fall. "What happened?"

She sniffed before answering, trying to make sure she didn't sound like a complete mess. "He…he said I deserved better, that I should be with someone more befitting my station. I think he could never shake the fact that he was following in your footsteps," she admitted tearfully.

"Please tell me he realised that you and I broke up because you wanted a quieter life and you pointedly wanted to stay away from all the politics?"

"He knew, but people still talk, Alistair, even over half a year later. It was so stupid to get with him so soon after we ended but I just-"

"I know, Liss, you don't have to explain to me." Alistair sighed deeply. "Please tell me that _I'm_ not the reason he left?"

"As much as I wish I could…I can't. He felt he couldn't measure up to you, and I think it got to him in the end."

Alistair couldn't help but see the colossal irony of the situation. He'd known eight months ago that Elissa had begun to feel overwhelmed at the possible future she faced with him…and then he'd seen the spark between Elissa and Ser Gilmore. The looks they shared were unmistakable and the knight had been her chance to find the quieter life she'd hoped for – so the Prince had given her up. He'd offered Elissa the chance to see what it was she truly wanted, despite his own wish to keep her as his. He would be lying if finding out they had gotten together so soon afterward hadn't stung but Elissa was happy, so it was bearable. To find out that Rod had now left Elissa because of him when the Prince had given her up for the knight…

"Alistair." Her quiet voice broke his thoughts. "This isn't your fault, please don't think that."

He sighed and let her go, walking over to the window. "Isn't it though, Lissa? Maybe if I had stayed out of your life after we ended he wouldn't have felt that way. Seeing me so often and knowing we constantly share letters must have played on his mind."

"Well despite us no longer being involved, we are still extremely close. We were a pair for two years, and we shared so much: of course we weren't going to give all that up. We agreed when we first gave it a try that if we should part ways not to hold any bitter feelings. Does the fact we parted mean we have to be hostile with each other?"

Alistair smiled at hearing the frustration and mild anger in her voice at the idea. "No, but not everyone is as smart as you are, Lissa."

She blushed, and it deepened as he spun back to face her with an affectionate smile. "Stop it! I hate how you are the only person that can make me blush at will!"

He burst out laughing. "For the record, that wasn't my intention." The pair were interrupted by a knock at Alistair's door, one which they both recognised. Elissa looked at him in question, wondering if she should take shelter in the secret passage but the Prince shook his head, knowing there was no harm in her presence becoming common knowledge. At least not to their current company. "I'm still alive, Anora. Just."

The Queen opened the door and ventured inside, a surprised smile coming to her face as she saw Alistair was not alone. "Lady Cousland, it is good to see you. I was not aware you were here," greeted the older woman, giving Alistair a pointed look. He sighed internally and shook his head. Trust Anora to see the coincidental timing given their conversation the previous night.

"And you, Your Majesty," Elissa answered with a short nod of her head. "I believe this is where I should depart: I'm sure my father knows I am in Denerim by now and I think I had better see him." She spun to smile at the Prince. "I hope to see more of you when time permits, Your Highness. I will be remaining in my father's estate until he returns to Highever at the very least, so I shall be here for a couple of weeks as a minimum."

"Count on it, Lady Cousland," acknowledged Alistair with a soft smile, "I look forward to it."

Elissa smiled, glad to be back in Denerim and away from all the constant sympathetic looks of Highever. Perhaps a couple of weeks in the city would be just what she needed. "Your Majesty, Your Highness," said the raven-haired woman before leaving the room, giving the royals privacy.

Anora turned with an amused smile and Alistair held a hand up to stop her before she got any ideas. "I found out she was here this morning, I hadn't a clue she was coming. Not that I'm going to say it was an unpleasant surprise."

"She certainly seemed in high spirits given what has transpired recently," noted the Queen. "I take it your presence in the castle will be sparse over the next while?"

"And what makes you think that? There's more than enough to keep us busy with Cailan missing."

"Nothing that I cannot handle, as you well know. Everything of major importance has been dealt with and I cannot foresee anything I will expressly need your presence for, I imagine you will be glad to take a step back again. Not to mention Elissa's presence will, I am sure, make you eager to be away from this place." Her smile changed from teasing to grateful. "Thank you, for all you have done these past four days. You slipped in without me having to ask once, and you have performed admirably. Despite your insistences over the years that you would make a terrible King, you are actually a natural at this."

Alistair groaned. "Doesn't mean I _want_ to be good at governance, Anora. I still hope to never be anywhere _near_ that damned throne. I'm too close to it already in my opinion, but you can't change blood I guess." He noticed her eyes dimming slightly – both of them were acutely aware of just how close he was, and the odds were growing with each passing day that he was going to be Cailan's successor. "I don't suppose you two…?"

"No, nothing," she replied shortly, before sighing. "He doesn't even seem that interested in our lack of an heir at the moment."

That took Alistair by surprise. "Wow, I didn't expect that."

She looked at him seriously. "I'm surprised you haven't heard that from him before now."

"Cailan always changes the subject when I even _attempt_ to talk about it and I don't push. I know it's a sensitive subject and almost exclusively between the two of you, it just so happens I've got a vested interest in it."

"Hmmm." Anora pondered this, genuinely amazed that Cailan hadn't confided in his brother. "How did the meeting go?"

Alistair's shoulders tensed, something Anora didn't miss. "I take it your father hasn't said anything then?" he spoke with carefully concealed anger.

Anora was quick to realise something had transpired between them. "I have not seen him, should he have?"

"I'm sure you'll hear soon enough. One thing Loghain does not do is hold back on his opinions, least of all when it comes to me," he finished with a note of bitterness. "You'd better find him, I'm going to see if there are any issues in the castle which need following up on. I'll see you tonight, Anora."

The Queen watched him leave, wondering as to his quick departure. She couldn't help but wondering if whether her being part of the meeting instead might have led to a different result but she knew in her heart Alistair was still the better choice, even now. He had a much greater breadth of knowledge when it came to military matters and he was widely trusted by their men, the only one they were more willing to follow being Loghain. Knowing that something had happened which put the two of them at odds…Anora couldn't help but question what it was.

She had to speak to her father: this wasn't something that could be left to sit until Cailan returned. _Cailan, why did you have to decide to be a child and run away?_

* * *

When Teryn Cousland heard that he had a visitor in the early afternoon, he was mildly surprised – then again it had been a day for surprises. Discovering his daughter was in the city was not a huge one, but it was unexpected given Fergus had not sent word ahead that his younger child was en route. Given recent circumstances, however, he entirely understood her need to get away. What did astound him was her request to remain in Denerim for as long as possible. While he could not himself remain, he could maybe accommodate Elissa's wish.

The next surprise had come in the form of the King sending him a letter and inviting him to Eamon's estate to continue their talks, rather than arrange them in the castle. He knew there was only one reason for that and couldn't help but wonder what had transpired to make Cailan feel the need to remain away. It did however offer a level of privacy that would not be otherwise possible, or at least it meant there were less prying eyes. He'd heard from Cailan that Loghain was unhappy at the secrecy but it was necessary: for the time being at least.

As he arrived in the foyer of the estate Bryce found perhaps his greatest surprise of the day, but he would be lying if he said it was an unwelcome one. "Your Highness, this is unexpected," he greeted with a small bow. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Alistair smiled and went to shake his hand. "Actually, Teryn Cousland, I have a small favour to ask of you."

"Oh? What can we do for you, sire?"

"The Queen has decided to banish me from the castle for the next while, something about 'boundaries is what I believe she said. I was wondering if it would be too much of an inconvenience for me to find lodgings in your estate?"

Bryce beamed but his eyes danced with amusement. He wasn't daft, Anora knew exactly what she was doing. She was resolving tensions with her father by making sure Alistair wasn't getting too involved with the politics while Cailan decided to stay away, while being a minx at the same time. As much as Alistair attempted to be subtle about his feelings, it was obvious to all those who knew him that his love for Elissa had never diminished. That gave Bryce a great deal of reassurance in that the Prince would always be concerned for her, and now more than ever she needed someone close. "Not at all, my Prince, the royal chambers are prepared and you are more than welcome to use them for however long you desire. Or until the Queen decides you are fit to return, whichever comes first," teased the older man.

Alistair laughed heartily. "In that case I hope you don't mind me sticking around permanently, I'm not exactly a model Prince." The pair of them laughed and their attention was stolen by a set of rapid footsteps from a neighbouring hallway. They shared a knowing look and were smiling broadly when Elissa appeared in the foyer only a few seconds later. Bryce's smile softened at seeing the sparkle in his daughter's eyes at finding Alistair standing only a few feet away and it grew as she threw herself into his arms with a delighted squeal. It had been too long since he had seen her this happy, he'd honestly begun to wonder if she had forgotten how to smile.

Elissa held on to Alistair tightly for a few seconds before he put her back down. "What are you doing here?" she asked brightly.

"Anora decided to kick me out of the castle, so I'm currently homeless. Can you believe her?" he relayed with mock hurt in his voice. "I came here hoping your father might have a room I could use for a little while."

Elissa spun to her father with a hopeful look in her eyes. Bryce just chuckled at her expression. "Did you honestly expect me to turn away the Prince, my daughter? He is more than welcome here." He raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "However, that does not mean I will be so understanding if I find out that you are both residing in the same chambers, am I clear?" Alistair went a vague shade of pink at the insinuation while Elissa gaped at her father as she blushed furiously. He had to fight hard not to laugh at their expressions, but Elissa's had him intrigued. While he had meant it in jest, her reaction made him wonder whether her romantic feelings for the Prince remained even after all this time. "As much as I would enjoy sharing a few games of Wicked Grace with the pair of you, I am afraid duty calls. I must depart for now, but I will be back this evening."

The raven-haired woman looked at her father in intrigue. "Father, where are you going? You never mentioned anything before now."

"Word was sent to me at short notice, but I will not be denying the request." Bryce saw Alistair's eyes light in understanding and the Teryn knew he'd worked it out. No doubt the Prince knew he was in the city's request at Cailan's request: and his time in Denerim was running out. "I wish you both a pleasurable day…and don't lead the Prince into too much trouble, Pup."

Elissa went scarlet again at what Bryce was hinting at and shouted after him as he left. "He's as bad an influence as me!"

Alistair raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't have to shout the last bit for the whole estate to hear," he deadpanned.

She bit her lip in apology. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." In customary Elissa-style she shrugged off her embarrassment and pulled on his arm. "Come on, I believe you owe me a rematch at chess from months ago."

His eyes sparkled. "Is this from when I whopped you and Fergus in the same day, or the night we played strip chess and you ended up losing all your clothes before I'd lost any more than my shirt?"

Her glare was mild, but the blush on her cheeks was obvious. "I've been practising, I'm going to kick your arse this time."

The Prince's laughter rang through the hall. "Very well then, Lady Cousland. Lead on." As he walked with her he couldn't help the smile on his face. This was exactly what he needed after the disaster that had been the military meeting in the morning. _Thanks Anora, I'm going to make the most of this. But why is Bryce going to see Cailan_ _ **now**_ _?_

 _Did Cailan vanish to give himself space? Or is this part of a grand plan?_

* * *

Cailan was sat at his desk in his chambers in Eamon's estate, his head held in his left hand as he thumbed the letter in his right. Not too many minutes ago he had received word of Teryn Cousland's imminent arrival and he was glad to have the opportunity to speak with him in greater privacy than would otherwise have been possible, though he wished it hadn't come about in quite this way. His eyes drifted back down to the letter which had arrived that morning, giving him a great deal to think about.

 _Cailan,_

 _It seems we have now reached a critical juncture in our correspondence, and we must now choose whether to turn this liaison into something of a more official nature. I have spoken with my brothers as to the potential of an alliance between our countries and while we are in no means in complete agreement, we are all willing to pursue the possibility._

 _If it is agreeable to yourself, we are willing to come to Ferelden in two months to begin an official negotiation. I am well aware this is perhaps not what you had in mind but for the safety of all, it is the best option. Both Nileesa and Ferelden are at a crossroads, and I hope this may be the beginning of a new future for all of us._

 _I believe you are of the same mind as myself, Cailan: this is perhaps the start of something which can give both our countries a security which currently eludes us. I hope to hear back from you soon with word on whether we are welcome._

 _Until then, my friend._

 _Elloin_

The King was re-reading the letter yet again when he heard footsteps approaching and put it down as his company entered the room. "Your Majesty," greeted Bryce with a respectful bow, "I came as soon as I received word from you, sire. What can I do for you?"

Cailan chuckled. "One, drop the formality Bryce, please. We're in Eamon's estate and unless you want to show off for the spiders in the cobwebs, I hope you'll address me much more appropriately. Two…I need your advice." Bryce nodded and took a seat opposite the King when it was offered to him. "You and Duncan are the only people I can ask advice of in this matter, Bryce, and I need it now that we have reached a crucial point."

Teryn Cousland's eyes widened at Cailan's tone and his eyes fell to the letter that was passed to him. The Theirin watched as the older man's eyes flickered at reading the words and saw when the eventually rose in shock. "So you wish to pursue a formal alliance with Nileesa, Your Majesty?"

"That is my hope, Bryce, but what happened between myself and Loghain a few days ago has me concerned as to its merits."

A light came on in Bryce's eyes. "That is what you both argued about before your departure?"

Cailan sighed tiredly. "Loghain knows I am up to something, and he realises I have started keeping more secrets from Anora. He suspects me of trying to forge an alliance, but he believes it to be Orlais. I honestly don't know if Nileesa would be better or worse in his eyes."

"Well there is no doubting that Nileesa has much greater military prowess than any other nation in Thedas. Their small country managed to repel a three-way assault by Tevinter, Nevarra and the Free Marches with almost no warning. All three countries have not recouped those losses even a year later, though how much Nileesa itself suffered I know not. I have not been there since before the attack and I hope the people there still hold the same vibrancy they once did; it would be a great loss to think it has been sacrificed for their future."

"Do you think an alliance would be of benefit to Ferelden?"

"Absolutely, Cailan."

The King sat back at hearing the conviction in Bryce's voice. "You sound so sure."

"I am. When people think of the Nileesans they think mainly of their reputation as a warrior nation, but what struck me was their wisdom and open-mindedness. Mages, humans and elves all lived together as equals, despite them being Andrastian."

Cailan's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That I didn't know."

"I'm surprised King Elloin has not mentioned before now. I had the honour of meeting the youngest of the three Kings, Mallos, after a short visit almost two years ago. He was a memorable character: very proper and respectful, but with time for anyone. Very few people I have more respect for." Cailan nodded in contemplation, Bryce's words ringing deep within him. "I take it you have not responded to the King's letter?"

"No, but I believe I now know what it is I shall say. Now the challenge is to how to break it to Anora, Alistair and Loghain that this will be occurring."

"You do not intend to ask their opinions?"

"Why should I, am I not the King after all? What harm can there be in the Nileesans coming for initial talks if nothing else? No, I will inform them of my decision and I hope to win them over to participating in the talks. Their support and counsel would be appreciated."

Bryce smiled. "In that case, Your Majesty, I believe I should take my leave – I almost fear for your brother's safety and should ensure he has not been led astray."

Cailan looked at the older man in bewilderment. "Led astray?" How can-" And then it clicked. A sly smile spread over the King's face as he sat back in his seat. "When did she get here?"

"This morning, I believe, but I only knew of her presence much later. She first went to see the Prince."

"Oh did she now? How intriguing. How is Elissa?"

"I must say, her mood in just one day here has been a complete contrast from the almost three weeks before it. To be perfectly honest, I have not seen her so relaxed and happy in at least two months."

Cailan's smile grew. "Well then, Teryn Cousland, might I offer you a goblet of wine?"

Bryce's eyes sparkles in mirth. "Why Cailan, if I didn't know better I would say you are almost inviting an opportunity for my daughter to be a bad influence."

"I can't deny it, but I don't exactly see you rushing off to stop anything." Bryce chuckled. "Might I even say, you would not be complaining?"

The older man smiled mysteriously. "I can think of worse men to be my son-in-law."

Cailan laughed heartily as he stood to pour two goblets of wine. "In that case, Bryce, I hope you shall join me for dinner this evening. And it might even give potential for…mishaps involving family?"

"Cailan, you really are trying to leave your poor brother at my daughter's mercy?"

"Nah, Alistair can more than handle himself. But if she makes a move…I don't think he'll exactly be refusing."

So the two men sat in pleasurable company, sharing idle chit chat as the hours rolled on. It was a welcome break from the pressures surrounding their stations, but the significance of the coming event was lost on neither of them. Soon, everything was about to change – whether it was for better or worse was yet to be seen.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know your thoughts and I'll be back with another chapter soon!

Negative Angel


End file.
